


Don't leave me hanging - Aftermath

by Skyinou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Because I know you like it., Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I lied. I just like writing it., Lots of plot in chapter 2., Multiple Sex Positions, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyinou/pseuds/Skyinou
Summary: Two days after they confessed, Adora is ready for a big night. Although Catra seems to want to wait. Thankfully she quickly turns around.Basically, Adora and Catra first time. Slightly clumsy, a lot fluffy and a bit silly.And the day after... Adora has to learn to deal with lust. And Catra has a tail.Spinnerella and Netossa give them each a ten items list that the new couple needs to do and share together to help them communicate.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: She-Ra





	1. Losing control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This story begins a few minutes before the end of [Salineas - Don't leave me hanging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197780), I recommend you read it, if you are not only there for the _nighty action_.  
> Please do share your thoughts in the comments!

Adora needed to think. Thankfully, the warm water and the calming sound of the shower were helping. Catra told her a minute ago that she wanted to wait before going any further. Of course Adora would do anything for her, even wait, but something about Catra felt off.

They had done everything possible together, except, _that_. Growing up, cuddling, laughing, crying, then fight against each other to finally fight side by side. Stars, they had risked their lives together as well. They had slept in the same bed countless times before, and since Catra’s rescue they mostly slept in each other’s arms.

Only two days ago, the two girls had confessed their feelings, but to Adora, it felt like they had been in love for so much longer. And she was certain Catra felt the same. They even talked about it to make sure they both wanted each other in the same way, mind _and_ body. And after nearly losing her again today, by accident for once, Adora was feeling the urge to bridge that last little gap between them.

She looked at the feline girl who was sitting on a stool, washing herself with a fancy piece of fabric, nearly close enough for Adora to touch. Those heterochromatic eyes, usually so bright, were now looking at the floor blankly, devoid of life. They were reminding Adora of a time, not so far away, when Catra wanted to die. But after those two days, she had shown her strength again, she was still happy and full of energy until Adora got in the shower.

The blonde girl knew how much Catra hated water. But for her to make it and excuse to not join her, to even make an excuse in the first place at all, something was wrong. A pang of guilt ran through Adora. She had been staring at her lover’s body, letting herself be excited by the sight, while Catra was obviously not feeling neither well nor herself. Was the physical needs of Adora’s body talking for her, making her too impatient? That thought made her slightly angry.

Not knowing what more to do, and seeing Catra barely moving, Adora stepped out of the shower. After quickly drying herself, she rolled into a big towel, under her armpits, and snatched the washcloth Catra was using.

Adora knelt down behind Catra, and sighed softly in relief as some life came back into those heterochromatic eyes she loved, when she started to wash their owner. Still needing to think, she took her time to thoroughly clean Catra’s entire body, and after another day working in the mud and dirt, that soft fur really needed it.

Reminiscing about some far past memories, when a young, long haired Catra needed her, Adora grabbed another fluffy towel, and dried the now short haired girl. Those times were long gone, and she was starting to fear that Catra would never be truly lively like that innocent child again, all the while being conflicted about feeling way too hot after touching her naked body.

Adora walked away to chill and get fresh clothes. After only one step though, she was suddenly stopped by a hand around her waist. Catra was looking at her, eyes brought back to life again. For an instant, a little frustration struck Adora, as she felt she missed something and Catra recovered without her doing anything, only to forget all about it the next instant, when she found herself embraced in a passionate kiss.

That wasn’t how she imagined _waiting_ would be and her capacity to reason was quickly slipping away. More from instinct than actually on purpose, her lips parted slightly, and a very eager tongue jolted inside her mouth to explore it. Not knowing how long she would be able to _wait_ like that, she finally pulled away when Catra’s hand started to move up from her waist way too close to her breasts, sending an untimely shiver of lust through her body.

Taking a few steps back, Adora nearly fell down after her foot hit the edge of the bed. Her brain was a mess, and when Catra shouted to explain she had been stupid and there was no more need for them to wait, the only words she could really hear was ‘shut up and let me touch you’. Her relief made her definitely tumble back on top of the bed. Able to think clearly again, she decided to take a page from Sea Hawk’s book, and catch herself in a clumsy flirty did-it-on-purpose gesture.

\-----

Sitting on the bed, legs spread, leaning back on her left hand, Adora extended her right hand in Catra’s direction as an invitation to join her with a smile. The feline girl didn’t hesitate a second, climbed onto the bed gracefully, then lowered herself down on her knees, straddling Adora’s laps.

The princess straightened up, throwing both arms around Catra’s lower back, and spread her fingers to get as much as she could of that blissful fur feeling she loved. That sensation had always made her feel so good, but growing up, Catra became more and more wary of the touches, and Adora had to learn to hold back her urges to indulge in that smoothness.

She let out a happy sigh when Catra, settling comfortably, kissed her forehead, temple then her cheek on the way down, until her weight reposed on Adora’s legs. It meant a lot for her and the princess knew it. The feline girl, usually always ready to pounce or jump back, was entrusting her body to her.

Claws completely retracted, she placed both hands on the princess’ shoulders. Her thumbs softly stroking Adora’s neck, she looked right into her eyes for a moment, smiling. As Adora smiled back, she started to move her hands down toward the princess’ breasts as initially planned. 

Adora tensed up for a second, letting a little joyful gasp escape again, and a little bit of pink started to colour her cheeks. The soft fingers against her collarbone, the fur brushing against her chest, her mind was in a little cloud as pink as her face. It was one thing to be used to see each other naked, but she never imagined how much more it would make her feel to actually be touched that way.

Not ready to be the only one melting though, she started pressing gently on Catra’s back, just over the base of the tail, where she knew was particularly sensitive. The feline girl couldn’t help a little jolt of her entire body, along with a soft and short squeak. Adora lit up at the result. That was definitely something she could not get enough of.

Catra closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out, seemingly chasing the remnants of her previous anxiety away. When she opened her eyes again, they were full of life, love, happiness and a hint of lust growing by the minute.

She kissed her princess again. Their tongues met and intertwined clumsily, as both were too eager to join the other, making the two of them chuckle without parting and they resumed kissing again, closing their eyes to better enjoy the feeling. Catra moved her hand down again, finally catching one of Adora’s breasts in each of her palms. Slightly tightening with her whole hands, stroking with her fingers, Adora’s little tensing up at every of her touch, and the soft sighs she was making in her mouth were delightful to Catra.

Adora was in pure bliss. The caress from her girlfriend, with the little added bonus of the smooth fur tickling softly against her now sensitive skin, she had no words to describe it. If she was beginning to melt before, now she was feeling like chocolate on a hot day.

Nevertheless, she wouldn’t go down without some payback. She started to lick Catra’s fang. She knew that would make the feline girl strongly react because of the silliness and the particular attention to one of her cat’s traits. As expected, Catra froze for an instant, than chuckled and shove Adora’s tongue away with a flick of her own. Adora started again, Catra flicked her away, and soon a little game of tongues was taking place, jousting, both of the girls chuckling without letting their lips part for a second.

By feeling Catra so happy and herself again, Adora began to want more. _Want_ , she had trouble with that word, absorbed by her duties and rules, but right now, her body was screaming at her that she _had to_ let go and succumb to it. Also having her breasts groped so deliciously was giving her ideas way beyond kissing, and she was missing Catra’s overly soft voice from before.

Breaking the kiss, she renewed her assaults on her lover’s lower back, then moving her fingers down along the tail, then up, gently while going against the fur, strongly again above the fluffy appendage, then up along the back. Then down again, each time rewarded by a soft squeak and Catra leaning forward a bit more, hands stuck between their chests, their upper body more and more pressed together. Adora briefly regretted that her actions made the movement against her breasts stop, but for now, feeling Catra and her melting voice so close was way enough to make up for it.

Heads against each other’s, cheek to cheek, mouths breathing right next to their lover’s ear, the atmosphere warmed up pretty quickly. Another slide of Adora’s right hand along Catra’s spine, moving down, brushing against her tail and still continuing down this time, until the princess’ fingers tightened around the curve of her firm butt.

At the thrill from that new sensation, Catra jumped up a little to the side, which made her slightly lose balance. She leant on the princess’ right arm, whose hand was still on her ass, for support, and at the warm and safe contact, she let herself drop back down. She was still straddling Adora’s legs, mostly, but not centered over both of them anymore. The contact of her crotch now completely pressed against Adora’s right lap sent another delighted shiver throughout her entire body, and she couldn’t help softly moan Adora’s name.

At those sight and sound, the princess felt her body catch fire. Catra’s loss of control, so adorably cute in her arms, made her even more eager. With her right arm locked holding Catra, she moved her left hand over the feline girl’s head and sank her fingers into her short hair.

Moving her hand slightly, Adora’s wrist brushed against Catra’s ear. The little twitch it did in response made the princess try it again, on purpose this time. From the increasingly enticing responses she got, Adora soon found herself fondling both ears greedily with her fingers. Stars, she never thought about it that way before, but those big ears seemed to be as sensitive to her touches than they were to sounds. Sure they would always react to her strokes or cuddles, usually making their owner cutely annoyed, but what was happening right now was way beyond cute, straight into sensual and arousing territory.

This surprising discovery only encouraged the princess’ actions. Catra started to breathe more heavily and she was beginning to feel conflicted about being the one all soft and melting. She _tried_ to retaliate, taking her attention to Adora’s chest again, pinching a nipple between her fingers.

Not wanting to let go of her _advantage_ , Adora pulled Catra closer with her right arm, hindering the movement on her breasts. The pull was a bit stronger than she intended and it made Catra’s lower body slide forward against her leg, making the girl moan way more loudly than she wanted. She blushed furiously and buried her face in Adora’s neck, vainly trying to hide her embarrassment as she could feel the princess smirking.

Smelling Adora’s sent from so close made Catra light headed. That smell had been with her most of her life, and even after a long day of training, there was still always some kind of sweetness to it. Right now though, there was a hint of appealing spiciness, and she knew were it would be even stronger on Adora’s body. That wasn’t the first time Catra had smelt it, but until recently, there had always been _someone_ ’s death threat over her head if she even thought of pursuing it. Although she was now thinking she was allowed to, the smell up there from Adora’s neck, added to the emotions and fatigue from the day, was already making her feel nearly drunk.

After a few seconds, Catra tried to move back slightly to get some space, but the only result she got was another shiver from the pleasure of sliding against Adora’s leg again. The princess, not missing any of Catra’s reactions, and absolutely not still smirking up to her ears, resumed caressing the feline girl’s ears, and suddenly pulled her close once more. Even still buried in her neck, she could clearly hear a fakely-displeased moan.

Sensing Catra’s burning breath against her, Adora loosened up her pull to let the girl slide back. She was rewarded by another moan, more embarrassed than anything this time, as both of them noticed Catra’s wetness dripping along Adora’s thigh.

Catra was waiting for a snarky comment about it, but Adora stayed silent. Unnoticed to Catra yet, the princess had been quite wet for a while now, with her straddling Adora from the start, making her thighs rub and press together, not mentioning the delightful sensation of having the feline girl moaning in her arms and the feeling of her naked lover against her skin. And with Catra sense of smell, the only reason she didn’t notice and serve some witty comment herself, was her being properly distracted.

To keep it that way, Adora pulled Catra again, earning a content squeak this time. So closely pressed against her lover, safe in those strong arms, Catra began to stop caring about any payback or embarrassment.

More eager than ever to get more of those reactions, Adora moved her left hand to Catra’s waist, then pushed her away gently, before abruptly pulling once more all the way against her body. With both hands supporting Catra, her right hand had more room to work with, and she started to caress that delicious spot on the lower back again with her right thumb, while her other fingers were still grabbing down the butt.

Soon Catra’s body seemed to start acting on its own, slowly sliding back and forth, without waiting for Adora’s pull nor push, nuzzling her face against the princess’ neck and shoulder, whining softly.

Adora felt so warm and fuzzy that her grin turned into a smile, and she dropped all pretense of teasing to simply indulge and follow Catra’s lead, supporting her, strengthening her movements.

After a few moments riding Adora’s lap slowly, Catra threw her arms around the princess’ neck to help herself move her lower body stronger and faster, bringing their chests even closer in the process. Once Catra found a comfortable rhythm, Adora did her best to accommodate her lover, all the while suddenly breaking the pace on purpose to make it more exciting. She knew she was a bit on the dense side, even if she would never admit it openly, so she was carefully listening to every breath, every sound and was attentive to each movement of the girl in her arms.

As Catra started to moan more loudly, she plunged her hands into Adora’s hair. With her moving mostly on her own, Adora moved her left hand up between her shoulders, embracing her strongly, caressing, making her feel wanted.

Catra’s fur had become messy, wet by Adora’s sweat, and pointing any direction with the rubbing of the two bodies against each other. But to Adora’s eyes, she was still the most beautiful girl in the universe. Those darker stripes and patches, accentuating her slender yet strong form, the slightly longer fur behind her cheeks, the smooth feeling, the fluffy spots that only the two of them knew, Adora was kind of embarrassed to be only for a few days now realising how sexy that body was.

Catra nibbled Adora’s ear, trying to silence her own voice, without much success, as she moved faster and faster, though the princess did squeak from the delightful sensation. She raised her head slightly, cheek brushing against Adora’s, breathing heavily. Close to the edge, she started to call Adora’s name.

Adora felt blessed having her girlfriend moan her name over and over again right into her ear. Having Catra in that state in her arms, pressed against her, made her feel better than she ever did having _fun_ on her own. Those expressions, those sounds that were only meant for her, sent waves of pleasure through her body.

“Adora-aaaaanh” Catra’s whole body trembled, as she moaned the name, pressing herself as strongly as she could against the blonde girl, and squeezing her head.

It took a moment for Catra to slow down, relax her muscles, as she let her weight drop against Adora’s strong body and arms to hold her.

“Glad you liked me _touching_ you.” Adora teased with a wide smirk on her face.

“Ye- yeah… ”

“Did my leg feel that good to _touch_?”

Noticing Adora’s grin, Catra remembered her own words before the action began and blushed all the way to the tip of her ears. She hid her face with both hands, and buried them in Adora’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- give me a second to breathe and-”

“It’s okay, I liked it too.” Adora still had her smirk on, but her voice was now really soft and honest. But without response from Catra, her voice turned back to teasing mode again. “You were so enchanting and… sooooo cuuuute!”

“I’m so getting back at you right now!” Catra instantly regained some energy, and she grabbed Adora’s shoulders and pinned the princess down on the bed. Slipping her left hand behind the blonde girl’s head, propping herself on that arm, she shortly kissed Adora’s lips and quickly moved her right hand between her lover’s legs. “Oh, you really did like it…”

It was now Adora’s turn to blush to the tip of her ears.

Without further ado, Catra slowly slid her middle finger along the wet lower lips. Adora instantly squeaked from the touch, since she was still pretty much on edge from the earlier excitement. After moving up and down a few times, making Adora tense up again and again, Catra pushed her finger straight inside.

Adora wasn’t one to naturally relax, stars, she wouldn’t even relax in her sleep. So having someone else’s finger inside for the first time, even Catra’s, was way too much for her right now. She was clenching on it like her life depended on it and couldn’t help but wince and harshly grab the bed sheets with both hands as Catra tried to push further.

Catra looked at her worriedly, but truthfully, it wasn’t like she didn’t expect it. She knew Adora well enough, and started to doubt if her bold approach had been appropriate. Nevertheless, she always had a plan or two and wasn’t at all feeling embarrassed for bringing her strategy skills into the bedroom.

Lowering her head, pressing her cheek and ear flat against Adora’s chest, she started to purr loudly. The effects were immediate, and Adora slowly loosened her grip on the fabric. Catra let out a little meow of satisfaction as she felt Adora’s muscles slowly relax all over. She knew her purr always had a calming effect on Adora, and that new way of taking advantage of it made her quite proud and satisfied.

To not let Adora sooth too much though, she started to move her thumb gently along the lower lips, although her movement were strongly limited by the clench still on her middle finger. Raising her head again, she kissed the princess softly, slowly, letting her tongue gently slide against the tensed up girl’s own. With Catra still purring strongly, the low vibration were echoing through their mouths, making Adora’s worries and anxiety melt away.

Relax was good, but too much was kind of making the whole thing pointless in the first place. Catra grinned slightly mischievously as their lips parted, and looking right into Adora’s eyes, made the tip of her tail start to brush against the muscular thighs of the princess, who tensed up again. But this time, it was from the pleasurable sensation and the tickling of the fur. Slowly yielding to the delightful feeling of the tail rubbing up and down, getting closer to her crotch every time it went up, Adora closed her eyes and focused on surrendering her body to Catra.

Slowly, the clench on Catra’s finger loosened a little, and she very carefully began to move it in and out. It took some time, but Adora’s tensing up turned into content little jolts, and her winces into cheerful gasps. Sensing the princess getting comfortable and notably hotter, Catra pressed her body against Adora’s to revel in the warmth. She laid her head down on Adora’s right shoulder to alleviate the strain on her still injured left arm.

Attentive to any sign of uneasiness, Catra started to move faster and with her right hand more free, she could reach up with her thumb, brushing against Adora’s clit. The princess squeaked, which made Catra smirk and way too eager to do it again and again, also a part of her wanting some revenge for the earlier reversed situations with her ears and back.

Suddenly, the sensation of the finger inside Adora dimmed strongly as if it had shrunk, and she felt Catra freeze. The princess opened her eyes to see the room more brightly lit than it should. She shot her gaze at the door, very scared to see if someone had just entered, or teleported in for that matter, and had turned the lights on, but nothing.

The room slowly turned back to its expected faint brightness. She blinked, confused and looked down at Catra. Down? The feline girl’s head should have been right there on her shoulder, but instead was now at the height of her breasts, quite literally buried in them actually, looking up back at her with an even more confused look on her face.

After a few second of silent confusion, Catra started to laugh. Adora, or more precisely She-Ra, hid her eyes with her hands.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” She-Ra wasn’t really blushing, since her face was not as sensitive as Adora’s to those kind of emotional responses, but yet the embarrassment was still very visible on it, even behind her fingers.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Catra answered between two laughs.

“You… don’t mind?” Adora was apparently very relieved by Catra’s laugh. She had kind of expected the girl to shy away either in fear or disappointment.

“Adora, I had to deal long ago with you being taken away by She-Ra, then having you use She-Ra to fight against me, and finally having She-Ra save me… I’m way past being bothered by you turning into her. Plus,” Catra raised her head and ran the back of her hand up along Adora’s now very powerful abs muscles, between her two proportionally big boobs and up to her strong neck.

“I thought you preferred the normal me.”

“Oh yeah, I could cuddle and have sex with _normal_ Adora all day! But if I can have a piece of _that_ as well…” Catra eyed She-Ra’s body and licked her lips hungrily. “I didn’t know you could even be naked as She-Ra!”

“I didn’t know either!” She-Ra was indeed completely naked, without any accessory. Her hair was still tied in her usual way as if hold by magic, actually, hold by magic, and the sight of her perfect skin, highlighting the lines of her strong muscles, was definitely close to make Catra drool. But as suddenly as she turned into She-Ra, Adora was back to her _normal_ self again.

“Why?” Catra didn’t mean to, but her voice was almost whining.

“I’m- not- doing it on purpose!” Adora whined back, still hiding behind her hands, but the fact that she was blushing furiously now more obviously shown.

“Ouh, that could be fun!” Catra’s mouth widened into the most excited smirk, as she resumed her previous ministration between Adora’s legs.

Adora kept her hands on her face, as if not seeing Catra’s grin would make her feel less embarrassed. It didn’t. However, the repeated thumb brush attacks on her clit did. The embarrassment was quickly replaced with a strong arousal, and a fuzzy feeling started to build up inside her. Without the capacity to tense up anymore, she could finally feel Catra’s finger slide freely, wet fur brushing her inside walls, sending delightful little shivers through her body at each strokes.

More or less expecting it, Adora could feel her body turn into She-Ra again. She looked down, but Catra wasn’t frozen this time, even though she saw her lose balance for a second at the sudden change of size. Head buried between the two big humps again, a proud and satisfied smirk on her face, Catra started to lick Adora’s left breasts while tightening the right one in her idle hand. The absolute soft yet perfectly firm sensation made her meow loudly.

But with the increase in size, her middle finger found itself left a bit lonely. Catra took the opportunity to have her forefinger join the fun and both started to explore Adora’s inside. Instead of simply sliding, they were now stroking and gently flicking the soft inner tissues. At the unexpected increase of ecstatic sensations, She-Ra reverted back to simple Adora again, making the two fingers pretty tight in the new space. The strong pressure sent an even more powerful thrill all around her body.

Feeling Adora clenched her fingers, Catra flashed a worried glance at Adora’s face. The princess still had both hands over her eyes, but her enjoyment was unmistakable. In fact, she was more gripping her scalp strongly with her finger to not go crazy than trying to hide anymore. Eyes faintly open, a light blissful smile, and trying very much to catch her breath as Catra just gave her a slight pause.

Oh but Catra wasn’t ready to let go, having her actions make Adora and She-Ra lose control like that was way more satisfying than any other victories she could have achieved against those two. Moving her fingers again, rubbing, plunging them as far as she could, she started to lick Adora’s neck since it happened to be right in front of her mouth, with Adora’s current size.

Catra moved her tongue up, its slightly rough texture sending shivers through Adora’s body, and nibbled a ear, making the princess moan her name. Maybe those ears weren’t as sensitive as her own, but they certainly seemed to feel good nonetheless. A fire lit in Catra’s eyes, and she began to lick again, suck, kiss and any other means of her mouth she could think of.

She might have bit a little too strongly as Adora jolted and turned giant again. Ready for it, Catra didn’t let Adora anytime to pause this time, and carried on whatever her mouth was doing before to Adora’s nipple instead. Soon, Adora was a melting mess, diving her hands into the pillows above her head and gripping as strongly as she could. The feeling of Catra’s tail, once again assaulting her thighs in a mix of tickles and delightfully smooth caresses made her restraint crumble and she started to move her hips fiercely against Catra’s hand.

Sensing Adora near to cum, Catra sped up her fingers and tongues, on alert for any sign she could use to make the right movements to drive her princess quickly over the edge. Turning back out of She-Ra again, Adora tightened around the two fingers and ground against them as hard as she could.

Decided to keep control, and being able to since She-Ra was out right now, Catra sat back on her knees, which she placed strongly on Adora’s thighs to pin them down, hindering completely Adora’s hips movements. The princess briefly whimpered, but the sensation of Catra’s fingers, now able to go deeper with the new angle made her forget her disappointment quickly. Catra’s other hand joined the assault on Adora’s clit, pinching and circling it, and the princess was soon brought to orgasm anyway.

With a delighted expression on her face, calling Catra’s name, a violent shudder ran through Adora’s body, and her back arched way above the surface of the bed.

As she dropped down, she was shivering, breathing heavily, trying to calm down, as she vaguely tried to push Catra’s hands away.

But Catra didn’t stop. Excited by what she had accomplished, the unstoppable urge of making Adora feel that again, show that face again, and maybe, maybe, the little tiny part of her wanting to see She-Ra in that state too, made her go on.

Adora tried to resist at first, but with all those new sensations, having never go that far, felt that strongly, on her own, she wasn’t really in any position to stop Catra, and the curiosity and pleasure took over her reluctance fast. In all her meanness, Catra was extraordinary attentive, helped by her better senses, to every signs given by Adora’s body. She was quickly becoming very good at doing exactly what it needed. And with Adora still very sensitive, it didn’t take long for Catra to make the princess cum again.

With an even more blissful face, probably sillier too, Adora shook again, her chest raised up and Catra meowed joyfully, harbouring a most satisfied grin.

Way too proud of her work, Catra was decided to continue, ignoring Adora’s obvious reticence. Still locking her legs, looking at the princess from above, only pausing for a few seconds to enjoy the sight and sounds, she began moving her fingers again, also maybe trying to find that spot that would turn Adora unwittingly into She-Ra again as an added bonus.

“Let me breathe! You are way too eager! Stop!” Adora tried to grab Catra’s hand, but she was clumsy after all those stimulations, and a tail easily pushed the princess’ hands away.

“Make me!”

A slight glow. A big strong hand suddenly caught Catra by her neck. Being She-Ra again, Adora forcefully pulled Catra down to her and kissed her. With the unusual size difference, the kiss was more wet and clumsy than planned, and it looked more like Adora was forcibly smooching the feline girl than they were properly kissing.

Catra kind of had forgotten that dealing with She-Ra with force wouldn’t do.

Seeing the terribly sad and disappointed look on Catra’s face, Adora let go and turned back to her simple self. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so-”

Catra flashed her most mischievous grin and jumped around, landing head first between Adora’s legs. She breathed in deeply. That sweet and spicy smell, from so close, was making her completely soft and fuzzy, yet very aroused. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and without waiting for the princess to understand she had fallen for such an obvious trick, she ran her tongue all along Adora’s lower lips. “Too easy.” She could indulge in the smell later, now was the time to make her girlfriend melt again.

The pleasure from the slight roughness and the tickling from Catra’s breath as she spoke made Adora squeak. But there was no way she would let that treachery go without answer! She had been played with for a while, and as pleasurable as it was, there was _things_ that needed sharing. With no witty words coming to mind, she grabbed Catra’s waist with both hand, and guided it down to her face until her own lips were close enough for some other kinds of payback.

She ran her tongue along Catra’s lower lips, then twirled it against her clit, and waited a few seconds. Catra quickly picked up her intention, rolled her tongue around Adora’s clit, and then noisily sucked on it. The princess did the same, and they began to try competitively mimicking each other and finding new moves the other hadn’t yet thought of.

The silliness of the exaggerated sounds and gestures, and the pauses between them, took away a part of the excitement, but after all that happened those few days, a calm break, doing pointless things just between the two of them, was also something they could enjoy.

However, the atmosphere got hot again pretty fast when one of them began using her fingers while waiting for her mouth’s turn. Catra swore it was Adora, who in turn promised her fingers didn’t leave her girlfriend’s butt first. It hadn’t been that long since the previous _serious_ excitement, and with both girls using their hands now, their bodies quickly got aroused again, making them unable to care about that senseless argument anymore.

The game shifted to trying to make the other girl lose control, and being equally good at _distracting_ the other in that position, they never let go longer than needed to breathe, squeak or moan briefly before redoubling their effort again.

Catra, on top, had more freedom with her arms. She managed to arch her back upward slightly, making enough space between her belly and Adora’s chest to slide a hand in and assault the princess nipples. Losing a bit of reach in the process, she focused her mouth’s attention to Adora’s clit, while two of her other hand’s fingers dived into the blonde girl’s vagina again.

Adora answered Catra’s posture by slipping her right hand between them and reached the feline girl’s breasts. The feeling was delightful. It was actually her first time touching them and for a brief moment, Adora forgot everything else to appreciate that sensation. Firm yet soft, fluffy since the fur around the nipples was very plushy, she started to fondle and stroke them slightly, running her fingers all around them, clamping gently with her whole palm.

A nudge from Catra’s hips took her back from her little world, but she could feel that Catra’s intent was more trying to hide her embarrassment than getting her attention back. It was her first time being touched there by Adora too, and she probably surely didn’t moan loudly at all while the blonde girl was distracted.

With her other hand, Adora gave some care to the base of Catra’s tail. The feline girl responded by rolling it tight along the attentive arm and an overjoyed squeak. Pressing gently on Catra’s back to make her lower herself further, Adora plunged her tongue straight inside Catra’s slit. A little guilt struck Adora realising that, again, she was maybe taking one of Catra’s firsts without properly caring about it, but the delighted moan she got as a reply easily erased it. Instead, she started to make good use of that tongue, realising she could reach quite far in that position.

After some shifting to find the most comfortable position for both, their ministrations were quickly showing their intended effects. The two girls were breathing heavily, and showing signs of not being able to suppress their voices, letting out content noises.

But of course, Adora turned into She-Ra again. She groaned in frustration, both for losing control and because her mouth was suddenly lonely, as Catra’s ass was now far on her chest. Not that the sight was unpleasant, though. Catra sighed loudly too. As much as she wanted to see She-Ra’s face melt with pleasure, having Adora’s touches stop right now was too annoying. Her tail’s grip tighten around Adora’s arm. She was beginning to think how both of them could get what they wanted, or a way to-

Except Adora didn’t let her think. Sitting up, she grabbed Catra by the waist with both hands, lifting her lower body up while her upper body was hanging down. Pulling Catra against her, the princess resumed her licking on her girlfriend’s lower lips. Catra instinctively squeezed the princess’ head between her legs, but the two strong arms holding her up would have been steady enough on their own. Though it made Adora’s tongue slide all the way right inside her in response.

Oh stars that tongue. She began to lick, flick, and move around eagerly, sometimes plunging as far as she could reach, sometimes teasing not far from the entrance. As She-Ra, the size, power and warmth of that tongue, enhanced by the magic was quickly making up for the previous interruption. The strong stimulation made Catra completely disregard the fact that she was hanging head down, and she felt an orgasm approaching fast.

Adora lifted Catra slowly down, until the feline girl’s head was between her own legs again. Without stopping her tongue for a second, she made known that she required attention too, with a nudge from her ankle to the back of Catra’s head.

Still appreciating the sensation of that big tongue working her inside, Catra twitched her ear at Adora’s ankle as to ask for patience. In response, Adora started rubbing the ear with her heel. Not wanting to keep her caring girlfriend waiting for too long, Catra started to lick and caress again. With one hand’s fingers playing with Adora’s clit, two other fingers, getting used to, and good at it, plunged inside the princess. She-Ra was big enough so that Catra’s mouth easily joined the fun, alternating between the two places.

Although with that perfect tongue of hers, the princess clearly had an advantage and with a few well timed in and out movements, she sent Catra shivering from cumming. The feline girl meowed and moaned loudly from the raw pleasure, but after a deep breath, forcing herself to concentrate, she resumed her attentions again to finish her girlfriend too.

Adora didn’t release her nor stopped her tongue, very much decided to have Catra go tremble again at least once more, and as She-Ra, she had the power to do so. She was beginning to be mostly able to control her transformation, probably.

Sensing Adora getting close, suddenly remembering her previous goal, Catra tried to communicate, but with her mind being molten by that stupidly delightful tongue, all she managed to do was plead. “Adora, I want to see your face!”

Well, it worked anyway, probably because Adora wanted the same thing. She easily lifted Catra again, switched her in the air and an instant later they were both laying down on their side, face to face, Catra still trying to understand what just happened. With an arm still held by a frightened tail, Adora guided Catra’s hand between her legs. The feline girl, regaining her senses quickly at the wet touch, moved her fingers inside again, and with a few attentive strokes, brought the princess close to that edge once more.

Not accepting to be done alone though, and realising she had the reach for it, Adora softly threw an arm behind Catra, moved her hand down and down, and dived her middle finger inside Catra’s pussy from behind.

Once again, the size, warmth and fuzzy magic feeling made for a very effective stimulus. Eager to reach her goal though, Catra focused her attention, enough to move her fingers faster and stronger, in all the places she had learnt tonight that Adora liked.

Adora shuddered the following instant, harbouring that same delighted face as before, even if slightly different as she was She-Ra, and called Catra’s name loudly.

After a few more strokes to make sure Adora was thoroughly finished, Catra took her fingers out and licked them in front of Adora, who instantly blushed at the silly-sexy gesture. As payback, the princess took her own fingers out of Catra, waited for a second to see her confused and frustrated, and assaulted her again, from the front this time, adding a second finger, melting the last bit of Catra’s ability to reason or retaliate.

Catra whined and moaned from the delight, as Adora quickly sped up. Catra threw her arms around the princess and hold her close strongly. Adora went even faster, and started to fondle Catra’s sensitive ears with her other hand.

Catra tightened her grip around Adora as her body started to shiver. As to show off She-Ra’s strength, Adora sped up again, still making sure to reach as far inside as she could. The little bit of warm, fuzzy magic at her fingertips also were dissolving any chance of Catra lasting longer.

Catra trembled in a violent orgasm, Adora not slowing down until she rode the wave to the end, moaning, tightening her grip as strongly as she could to not go crazy.

When her heart finally slowed down, Catra felt her whole body relax. Ears twitching, tail letting go of Adora’s arm, releasing the two fingers she didn’t notice she was clenching hard on, fluttering her eyes open, breathing again, retracting her claws... She shot a worried glance at Adora, who was wincing slightly. A glowing light appeared on Adora’s back, casually healing the small wounds, while Catra hid her face in her hands.

“I’m so so so sorry!”

“It’s okay, even if I couldn’t heal myself with magic, those little wounds would have been _so so so_ worth it.”

She-Ra vanished, and Adora tenderly moved Catra’s hands from her face, and kissed her for a long time, until Catra finally closed her eyes, embraced Adora’s head with both arms and returned the kiss.

After parting from the kiss and opening their eyes, they stayed that way for a moment, eyes locked into each other’s eyes. Suddenly feeling all the fatigue from those eventful two days, Catra yawned deeply. Adora chuckled, but quickly yawned too. Catra could see that behind her confident smile, the princess was certainly as exhausted as she was, if not more. It was just so Adora to refuse to show it first. Catra glanced around the room. It was a big mess. Towels, clothes, the poor states of the bed sheets, at least one pillow slightly torn open, her wet fur.

“No way I’m cleaning that mess now!” Catra yawned again, burying her head against Adora’s neck. She felt the princess look around too and hesitate. “Oh no, neither are you.” She took the princess in her arms again, and her tail grabbed Adora’s leg.

If yesterday was any indication, there was a certain possibility of Glimmer teleporting inside in the morning, but Catra’s embrace won easily.

Adora curled around Catra, who started to purr softly.  
Both of them quickly fell asleep, exhausted, smiling, happier than ever before.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The day after their first night, and Adora is acting weird. Her lust is all over the place, and Catra's teasing isn't helping. Thankfully, Spinnerella and Netossa have 'advices' for them. A ten items list of things that the couple need to do and share together._
> 
> She didn’t notice earlier because her focus was taken by the touches, but Adora was panting lightly. Rolling on her side, she finally opened her eyes, to find out that her princess was blushing a lot more than she anticipated. Adora, unable to sustain Catra’s questioning gaze, glanced sideways, inadvertently looking at Catra’s naked lower body again, and became even redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plot, I know. I just like writing it!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please do share your thoughts in the comments!

Catra woke up, sensing the girl beside shift slightly. Her sleep had always been light, but for the first time since her rescue, her body awakened peaceful and relaxed. She kept her eyes closed and didn’t move, only quietly raising an attentive ear to take in every sounds from Adora.

Unlike her, the princess always slept very deeply. Therefore waking up first at the sign of her movement wasn’t an unusual occurrence. What was, on the other hand, was Catra’s unconditional desire to stay in bed beside her. She had the habit to quickly get up and move, do things, even if she often ended up ultimately napping again later, but not today.

Obviously the fatigue, from the events of the previous days and certainly those of that last night, was playing a big role in it. But somehow, the simple warmth she felt from Adora next to her was enough to keep her still too. She had known that warmth for ever, but wouldn’t have expected to feel so good and soft in it. She stifled a scoff from her own corniness against her pillow. She was definitely not used to that kind of emotion yet.

Adora jumped, shot her eyes open and propped herself on her elbows heavily, making the mattress bounce in response. Catra instantly froze, worried that her princess’ wake up was not as pleasant as her own. They had both been lucky for now, not subjected to many nightmares or sleepless nights since reuniting, but with what they had been through, they knew it was only a matter of time and chance.

Steady, calm heartbeats. Slow blinks. An unreserved yawn. It was okay, Adora was simply being herself, naturally as graceful as a rock. A smile drew on Catra’s face, still hidden against her pillow. She sensed the princess turn to her.

A strong hand lightly touched her upper arm, just below her shoulder, and slid down past her elbow, stopped an instant. Then moved below her hip, stroking slightly. She could sense Adora staring at her, while fingers softly brushed the darker patches of her fur. The hand moved up to her side, then all the way to her spine, on her lower back, following the stripes, slowly tracing them with its fingers. Catra started to purr, which strongly startled Adora. She chuckled, taking her face out of the pillow.

“Hey Adora, are you admiring me?” Catra asked in a teasing, overly-sweet voice, her eyes still closed.

“Hey Catra, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Adora said apologetically.

“You didn’t. I was _admiring_ you another way too.” Catra wiggled her ears to illustrate.

She didn’t notice earlier because her focus was taken by the touches, but Adora was panting lightly. Rolling on her side, she finally opened her eyes, to find out that her princess was blushing a lot more than she anticipated. Adora, unable to sustain Catra’s questioning gaze, glanced sideways, inadvertently looking at Catra’s naked lower body again, and became even redder.

“Adora? Seriously? Come on, you have seen me naked so often.”

“I know,” Adora was clenching her thighs together in an attempt to stop herself from rubbing them against each other instead. “I don’t understand how I didn’t notice sooner! I feel like I’m remembering all those times, changing rooms, showers, with my new… feelings, all in one go!” Adora whined while hiding her face in her hands.

Catra laughed wholeheartedly at Adora’s explanation. “Yeah, you always have been a little slow, idiot.” She tenderly kissed the princess’ forehead.

Sitting up, Catra had to cover her eyes from a ray of sunlight, reminding her of the late time. She looked at the mess all around them. Towels on the floor, quilt and pillows laying around, bed sheets still wet, and her fur way more messy than simply sleeping could achieve, even more obviously between her legs. Then there was Adora’s current state. And both of them naked. Catra wasn’t feeling any embarrassment for all that, but the prospect of being teased without end about it was not appealing.

“Rrrr, the more we wait, the more I feel that Sparkles will just-”

As if summoned by the name, pink magic lights started to appear before them. Adora jumped, sat up straight, and quickly hid her lower front with a pillow. Catra couldn’t help chuckle as a few blonde strands of hair flew down in a princessy attempt at covering the upper part.

Glimmer swiftly hid her eyes with a hand as soon as she saw her two friends and let out a loud sigh. “Could you two at least listen and answer when I knock at the door?”

Adora and Catra looked at each other, they certainly weren’t paying attention to the door, focused as they were on each other’s body.

“H- hi, Glimmer, good morning.” Adora said nervously.

“Or I don’t know, ask _them_ to stand guard or something.” Glimmer pointed a finger behind the bed.

Both girls sitting on the bed turned around anxiously. Melog stood up, meowed, annoyed that their presence was made known before they could leave the room unnoticed. Catra took their head in her hands and smiled, flashing a provocative side glance at Sparkles.

“Good morning!” She said to Melog, and they meowed happily in response.

Glimmer sighed loudly again. “Good morning you three. Can you get up and come to the meeting room now, you’re already late!”

“Oww, but I had some other _plans_ with Adora.” Catra answered sweetly, very well aware of the planned meeting, and showing her obvious satisfaction at Adora blushing all over once more, and Glimmer’s frustration.

“Meeting room! Now!” Glimmer yelled.

Catra raised up gracefully, and walk passed Glimmer slowly, making sure to accentuate her slender body’s movements sensually. She smirked as she passed the queen, and extended a hand toward the doorknob.

“With clothes!” Glimmer shouted, her face red from anger and embarrassed at Catra’s lack of restraint. And she disappeared in a flourish of pink.

Catra laughed again. 

“Don’t make her too angry.” Adora scolded softly, but she felt warm and fuzzy to hear Catra laugh so honestly.

Catra started to pick up the lost items laying on the floor. Adora was about to stand up to help when she froze. Once again she was staring at her girlfriend’s body. Graciously bending down, balancing herself with her long cute tail, then crouching, making her slender yet strong leg’s muscles tense up behind her short fur, glowing in the morning sun. Adora stopped herself from drooling in a gasp that attracted Catra’s attention.

“Are you going to help me?” Catra asked after looking at her for a second, and then resumed in her sweet teasing voice. “Or are you waiting for me to _help_ you? Can you even wait?”

Adora composed herself and finally stood up and ran to the bathroom to take a most needed cold shower. Catra followed her with her eyes and laughed once more. That was a delicious morning, and she was enjoying every second of it.

When Adora got out shortly after, Catra threw a towel at her face and swiftly slipped inside the shower herself, making sure not to show off too much in front of Adora. As fun as it was, they couldn’t afford to delay that meeting any longer.

At least, their upbringing as soldiers had some perks. Physical strength, stamina, aptitude at following rules, kind of, and being able to ready themselves in 5 minutes in the morning.

Adora walked fast through the corridor leading to the meeting room, doing her best to look straight ahead and not at Catra, who would have been sad about it, if not for the badly discreet, frequent, worried glances the princess couldn’t help but throw at her.

When they arrived, Glimmer had calmed down and was already talking with Netossa, Spinnerella and a bunch of Bright Moon’s advisers. They quietly sat down on the chairs the queen pointed a finger at without interrupting herself and the meeting went on.

The discussions progressed slowly, with an awful lot of details to work out about the reconstruction of Bright Moon. Even if the castle had been mostly spared, the lowest part of the city and the outskirts required much work. She-Ra’s schedule was quickly packed up with a ton of heavy lifting to do.

Catra was beginning to wonder if there was any point at her being present for this meeting, when the queen threw a bunch of papers in front of her. 

“Mermista told me you made good use of your skills for that kind of work.”

“She did?” Catra asked quizzically in return. She knew she did kind of good in Salineas, but Mermista was one of the most reserved princesses about Catra’s change of side, obviously.

“Well, she didn’t exactly want to admit that you did well, but she’s still an honest princess.” Glimmer smirked at Catra. “And you might not be so happy when you see the parts I need you for.”

Catra swiftly browsed through the documents. She was put in charge of some people and supplies, and the plan was to clean all the mess around Bright Moon. There was still a lot of bots from Prime’s invasion, and a whole lot more from the previous Horde attack. Catra shuddered.

“You can do it.” Adora laid a hand on her shoulder. Catra smiled. For once, her princess was trying to encourage her instead of being overly-protective. She almost expected her to say ‘you don’t have to do it’. Instead, it was the queen who backed out a little.

“Will you do it?” Glimmer asked unsure.

“Not like I have any choice.” Catra scoffed and smiled slyly, a fang showing between her lips. But with the few numbers and drawings on the table, her mind was already at work, scheduling, planning, managing.

“Can you stop that for one minute?!” Glimmer strict tone made Catra jump and drop her grin.

“What?” Catra asked shyly.

“That has to be done soon. The water is being polluted by the rusting metal and rotting bots’ parts. There are tons of things to move around and dismantle, a river to dig again to bring water again to the next village and a bridge to strengthen to let cart cross safely. And all we have available are two princesses, a few guards, citizens and a bunch of ex-Horde refugees, and we need to make all of them work together fast and effectively. So drop your little defiant act for one minute and tell me you’ll do it properly!”

Catra froze. A part of her wanted to start a pointless argument or laugh. But the queen’s eyes and voice, both kind, strong and stern, and the soft grip on her shoulder told her better. “Okay, fine, I’ll do it.” She still had trouble hiding her annoyance at obeying Sparkles’ order though.

Catra breathed deeply. Maybe working with people from the Horde would be even more difficult. She wasn’t really a loved commander, even if she did lead them to numerous victories. Not caring about the well being of the people she led had violent downsides. Even if at the time the sacrifice seemed worth the advantage. Something she could not... would never do anymore. But they probably would not believe her easily either.

The meeting went on and Catra slowly relaxed again. She suddenly noticed that Adora wasn’t paying much attention, only reacting when Glimmer asked for her opinion. If her princess wasn’t focused, Catra thought she might as well be the one distracting her.

Adora slightly jumped when the tip of a tail dropped softly on her knee. She glanced at Catra, who harboured an innocently mischievous smile on her face. She moved her knee a little to show her disapproval.

The tail only pressed a bit stronger. Adora tried to grab it with her hand, but the tail was faster and eluded her grip. And as soon as she removed her hand, Catra moved her tail on Adora’s knee again. She made it dance, precisely and gracefully, poking, sliding all over Adora’s leg, evading at the same time the hand trying to seize it.

The princess was looking more amazed than annoyed at the tail escaping her grasp, and she tried a bit harder to catch it. After a few attempts at grabbing in the air, she finally immobilised it between her palm and her leg, but Catra had pushed it far enough to curl around her lap.

With the tip of her tail free, Catra started to brush Adora’s thigh softly. The princess gasped at the pleasant tickle and attracted the attention of the other participants. She reflexively hold her hands up and waved.

“It’s okay, everything is fine!” Adora said with a weird embarrassed smile, while Catra was feigning ignorance next to her.

As soon as the other side of the table resumed its conversation, Catra started her brushing again, smirking at Adora, who had to firmly grip the seat’s sides of her armless chair to not let another gasp out. Without a hand to hinder her movement, Catra began to rub Adora’s thigh more strongly and sensually, getting higher and higher between the princess’ legs with each stroke.

Catra sniffed quietly. The sweet and spicy smell coming from Adora was making her feel all soft and fuzzy too. That sent was unmistakable, and proof of the blonde girl’s arousal, even though quite not appropriate for the time and place. She couldn’t care less about that last part right now, and she revived her tail’s movement.

In a last attempt to stop Catra, Adora clasped her legs together, but the pleasurable shiver sent through her spine from the squeeze of her thighs made her let go and open up her legs even more. At the involuntary invitation, Catra poked strongly right up between Adora’s leg.

“hmmmfffmmm” Adora couldn’t silence a weird gasp at the direct attack.

Once again, all eyes turned to her, even Catra’s, pretending to be surprised again.

“Sorry.” Adora sighed, the vague apology not really helping her case.

Glimmer frowned, Spinnerella and Netossa were exchanging knowing glances and grins, the others were doing their best at acting like they didn’t hear, afraid to get on She-Ra’s bad side.

Adora straightened up, crossed her legs tight and cleared her throat, signalling for the meeting to carry on. The queen growled, but nodded, not wanting to lengthen an already too long session.

Adora glanced at Catra. She tried to hide her state behind a relaxed smirk. Naturally, the feline girl’s better senses and the princess’ inherent ability to let her emotions show on her face didn’t play in her favour.

Without access to Adora’s thigh with her tail anymore, Catra extended a hand and slowly squeezed her fingers between Adora’s crossed legs.

Adora jumped up and grabbed Catra’s wrist forcefully. “We will be back in a moment!” She announced loudly, most to Glimmer’s annoyance. The two other princesses couldn’t help but chuckle. And Adora dragged Catra out of the room before giving the queen enough time to yell at them.

Adora led them in a dark little corridor she knew wasn’t frequently used, and leaned her back against the wall. She visibly lost all her energy and pulled Catra to her chest, embracing her tightly within her arms.

“What was that?” Adora asked, trying to take a scolding tone, but her voice ended up sounding desperate instead.

“What, the meeting was boring, and I know you liked it!” Catra answered with her sweet-teasing voice.

“Of course I like you touching me, that’s not the point.”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. I can’t just stay still in _duty mode_ that long like you.”

“And after Glimmer spent half the night rearranging works to put your part together too…”

“Ugh… she did?” Catra said sounding genuinely remorseful.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Adora stared at Catra’s tail adapting to her different emotions, playful, surprised, regretful, and finally rolling around one of her arm. “I kind of forgot how much control you had over your tail.” She chuckled.

“Oh, you missed it?” Catra’s voice was back to its sweet teasing tone. She let go of the arm, curled her tail between her legs, and up to Adora’s thighs again, poking and rubbing them.

Adora closed her eyes and started biting her lower lip. “I never thought of your tail that way… before.”

“Never?” Catra started to rub stronger and higher.

“I tried not to think too much about you that way, remember?” Adora leant her head back to the wall and let her arms drop along her sides. “What about you? Did you ever tried to… use your tail like that?” She gasped as each strokes brushed against her crotch through her clothes.

Catra flinched, but Adora’s heavy breathes and contented face somehow made her answer honestly. “I tried once, but it was too weird, and… sad, alone.”

Adora began to whine softly, palms and fingers tense against the wall, trying to grab the smooth surface, her legs squirming together. Catra moved back, as little as needed to unfold her arms, until then still pressed between their chests from the earlier pull, and quickly took Adora’s pants and underwear down to her knees.

The sudden stronger smell made Catra nearly stagger. She didn’t need to check how wet Adora was, and led the tip of her tail against her girlfriend’s lower lips. She parted them gently with her fingers, and pushed her tail inside, as far as she could without using too much strength.

At Adora sudden loud moan, Catra sealed her mouth with her own. She grabbed Adora’s waist with both hands to hold herself steady, and started to pump her tail in and out. Her princess was whimpering, the sounds stifled enough in their mouths to not echo in the hallway, but still very much audible. Their tongues clashed against each other.

Catra thrust faster and faster, and she could feel Adora melt against her, inside walls squeezing her tail as if to pull it in stronger. She could hear Adora’s regretful whines every time she pulled her tail nearly completely out, and her satisfied gasps when she suddenly pushed all the way in again, along with the sound of her wet tail, squelching against the princess’ entrance.

It wasn’t long before Adora’s whole body trembled, grasping Catra’s head with her hands frantically to silence herself, while clenching strongly inside at the tail, preventing it to leave for a moment. She rolled her hips slowly, enjoying her orgasm to its end. Catra waited until Adora calmed down and relaxed, kissing the side of her mouth gently, letting her breathe freely.

Suddenly, Adora nearly yanked Catra’s tail out with her hand and dressed herself up again. Before Catra could understand what was happening, she was being pulled by the wrist again back to the meeting room. She barely had time to dry her tail with her handkerchief. Though the distressed look on Adora’s face was concerning her way more than her wet fur.

Adora was looking worried, sad, and a whole lot of complex but mostly bad expressions, that stopped Catra from asking anything as she was led forcefully back. Before entering the meeting room, Adora stopped to breathe deeply and released Catra’s arm.

They sat down again. Glimmer was trying her best to ignore them, and winced when Netossa winked at them. Spinnerella scolded her wife silently with a light tap on her head, but she was grinning too.

The meeting proceeded quickly then and without other incidents, and soon the queen was dismissing everyone except Adora and Catra. After closing the door behind the last one, her face turned instantly red with anger.

“You two are impossible!”

“Come on, Sparkles, you know it was getting boring in there.” Catra said teasingly, showing a fang behind her smirk.

“Adora, can’t _you_ , at least, behave?”

Adora was looking at the ceiling, blushing in an embarrassed way. “Well, you know…”

“Yes I _know_ , you started _things_ during a fmmmking meeting!”

The other duo glanced at each other, and couldn’t help but laugh at the queen stumbling attempt at swearing, which made her chuckle in turn too and calm down, her red face shifting to a pink blush and smiling a little at her own childish embarrassment.

“I don’t know the Fright Zone standards, but here you are expected to act a little more _proper_! At least keep that to your room-” Glimmer added softly with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“Not like that stops you from looking!” Catra scoffed back.

“You don’t answer when I knock at the door! Unlike Adora, I don’t _scream_ in the hallway-” Glimmer suddenly blushed furiously at the double meaning she didn’t intend to say out loud, and Catra froze realising what she meant.

Only Adora didn’t get it, and answered seriously, in all her cute oblivious self. “We are not used to people knocking. Nobody ever knocked in the Fright Zone. You rarely knocked when I was alone in the room either.” 

Both Glimmer and Catra stared at Adora, then at each other, and started to laugh to tears at the honest and naive reply. Adora looked at them back and forth, quizzically, very conscious of the fact that she missed something but not grasping what. Her two friends laughed even louder at her reaction, clinging to the other’s shoulder with a hand to hold themselves up.

“I’m sorry Sparkles, I’ll try to keep Adora from _screaming_ anywhere else than our room.” Catra finally said, wiping a tear with her finger. Adora finally getting the point turned bright red and smiled wryly and nervously.

“Okay, okay, I’ll try to knock louder too.” The queen said, composing herself and drying her own eyes. “Let’s just get back to work now, Netossa and Spinnerella are already there waiting for you.”

Catra nodded, still laughing a little, and dragged an embarrassed Adora by the hand out of the meeting room. They quickly left the castle and made their way down to the town. It was already very lively. Most people had taken back their homes and were starting to relax and enjoy normal life again. They didn’t pay much attention to the two, only shortly to cheer or thank She-Ra for saving the world.

Adora had work to do in the upper part of the town. They parted ways there, and Catra swiftly made her way down, starting to get uncomfortable at the glances from the people around, now that she wasn’t escorting She-Ra anymore.

As for the lower parts of the city, the queen had made some daring requests. Instead of simply rebuilding since it was the part most hit by destruction, she had ordered the construction of a whole new district, redesigning the border of Bright Moon, in order to accommodate the lot of war refugees she expected to arrive in the following weeks.

Catra and her teams had a lot of _cleaning_ to do today, and some of it was to prepare for that big plan. Spinnerella and Netossa were waiting for her by the town’s gate. Not that Bright Moon had any actual walls, but rather a makeshift barricade, hastily put together before her attack, she could guess. The princesses had already gathered the few people who would be working here for the day, and for now at least, nobody seemed to care who would give orders as long as they could do their part.

After assessing the situation and carving a makeshift command table from a fallen tree, Catra began to dispense orders quickly, and put down on paper her plans and ideas. The two princesses’ competitiveness was great to make them work harder. She felt a little guilty about it, but the two wives seemed to enjoy letting their powers loose against something other than enemies, for once, and were starting to count points, whatever scale and rules they were using.

Netossa’s nets were great to drain the river they had to clean and reshape, and in the absence of Mermista, Spinnerella’s wind was actually good at stopping the water’s current to work on it’s bed.

But something was bothering Catra. The two princesses were frequently smirking, glancing at her. Not the bad kind of smirk, she believed, but the childish mischievous kind, like they were ready to pull a prank on her, or they knew a most embarrassing secret about her. 

Nonetheless, the morning passed without incident. Suddenly, cheers sounded all over the place. Melog were walking down the road, pulling a little cart with various lunch items in it. They didn’t seem happy about the new job and meowed their discontent loudly when they arrived near Catra.

She freed them from the harness and give them a quick hug for the effort, before calling everyone for a midday break. There was a little paper signed by glimmer with the food. ‘Everyone has to do their part.’ With a little drawing of her smirking face. Catra chuckled and took her and Melog shares a little away from the others, to enjoying eating calmly with her magical friend.

Sitting down, Melog curled against her back, Catra closed her eyes for a moment after finishing eating. However, footsteps quickly disrupted her thoughts. The two princesses approached and sat down on each of her sides, smirking again, and the fact that they didn’t show any ill intent making her pretty tense.

“Soooo. About you and Adora-” Netossa began trying her best to imitate Catra’s teasing voice.

“Aaaaah?” Catra’s high pitch meow made both princesses chuckle. “What do you want???” Catra panicked.

Netossa and Spinnerella sighed and smiled gently, laying a hand on Catra’s shoulders to reassure her. That didn’t work well and Catra backed away a little, earning a strong unhappy meow from Melog that her back had pushed in the process. Catra froze, her tail bushed and ears flatten.

“You don’t have to worry that much!” Spinnerella said, unusually uncomfortable. “We just wanted to talk.”

“We were a little curious, and worried, since the morning meeting?” Netossa added.

Catra’s stare was rapidly switching between the two princesses, apparently unable to understand the situation.

“I told you it was a bad idea, Spinny…”

“But you know how Adora was too.” Spinnerella turned to Catra, who had winced at Adora’s name, and her voice softened. “Catra, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. We just thought… it seems the Fright Zone wasn’t really a place were you could learn about love and such things. You can ask us if you have any trouble about it.”

“I’m… fine.” Catra sighed, relaxing a little.

“Then why are you looking like you are about to cry?” Netossa answered impatiently, earning a frown from her wife.

Spinnerella tried another angle. “You know we, princesses, are going to worry about people. And the more you try to hide it, the more we worry. If you want to talk about it only with Adora, that’s okay, but you are obviously not _fine_.”

“When you both came back in the middle of the meeting, we thought you were looking bad and anxious because you were embarrassed. But now you look the same way again since we mentioned Adora.”

Catra couldn’t help but winced again, and Melog sat up and laid their head on her shoulder, purring, nuzzling her neck to sooth her. They meowed something softly, and Catra finally calmed down.

“From what we heard, it seemed you had fun while out of the room-”

“Darling, I don’t think that helps!” Spinnerella scolded her wife strictly.

Catra chuckled at the improbable scene in front of her. She was getting used to the princesses trying to help, but having two of them competing to do it was a first. “Okay, okay, thank you for worry-.” Catra gasped and tensed up again, covering her face with her hands. “How- how loud were we really?”

“You didn’t even close the door, so, _unmistakably_ loud, I’d say?” Netossa answered shyly.

“Why aren’t you acting more surprised or shocked?” Catra retorted at the princess’ honesty.

“Well… we… have been louder.” Spinnerella retorted smugly.

“Spinny! That’s not a competition!” Netossa blushed.

“What, before Adora joined, the meetings were way more boring, you know!” Spinnerella directed her answer at Catra. “And we were younger and-”

“That’s enough for now!” Netossa cut her and stood up. “We better get back to work, but what about you come with Adora for tea in our apartment later?”

“That would be lovely!” Spinnerella answered in Catra’s place enthusiastically.

Catra was completely lost if she was honest. But she had no reason to refuse, even if she could feel that their competitiveness would probably make Adora talk too much. “I’ll think about it and ask Adora?”

With the change of focus, she could finally relax, and Melog ran off somewhere in the wood, as usual. Catra and the two princesses rejoined the others and shortly, they were absorbed in their work again. Unlike in Salineas, they would not work in the dark therefore they would end the day early, but that also meant everything had to be done by then, accordingly to the plan.

And it mostly did. Until Catra got stuck. She needed She-Ra’s strength to raise a collapsed bridge pillar, and the princess should have been there already. She growled and ran quickly to the town.

At least, She-Ra wasn’t hard to find, her height being difficult to hide even if she wanted to. But a lot of people had gathered around to watch her work, slowing her down considerably. And she wasn’t helping, making a show of her strength, enjoying the audience and the cheers.

“Hey Adora, I see _you_ are having fun.” Catra said out of breath.

“I’m sorry, I was kinda held back?” Adora smiled wryly as she realised at her arrival that she was late to go help down by the river.

Catra’s interruption was not well received of course, and the people gathered quickly left in a blatant way to shun her. ‘Watch your mouth!’ Catra could hear.

Catra childishly stuck her tongue out at the departing people, clinging against She-Ra. She was a little too tired and annoyed by the delay to deal with them properly right now.

“Don’t worry, your mouth is perfect.” Adora retorted, teasing, but slightly blushing too.

“Yeah, right, don’t get ideas-”

Adora bent down and kissed her without warning. “Oh, I have plenty of ideas for your mouth.” She-Ra’s eyes were burning mischievously. She literally carried Catra in a half-collapsed empty house, and started to kiss her again. Catra responded to the kiss hungrily, but after a few moments she parted forcibly. Adora was panting heavily and looked in pain.

“Adora, you okay?” Catra asked worried at Adora rash behaviour.

“I’m okay, I just need…” All of She-Ra’s lower half clothes disappeared, safe for her boots. “Please.”

The desperation in Adora’s voice made Catra stop thinking. If she could do something to make her princess feel better, there was no room for hesitation. She knelt down and started to run her mouth along She-Ra’s slit.

The princess held herself with a hand against the wall, and started to fondle Catra’s hair with the other. At the touch, the feline girl let out a little squeak and her tongue slowly licked Adora’s lower lips. She was already drenched, and that only added to Catra’s worries.

Catra dived her tongue as far inside as she could, and began to relentlessly satisfy Adora who was shortly whining. She focused on Adora’s sounds, using them to help getting it over quickly, while trying her best not to think about the princess pained face.

Finally, Adora seemed to enjoy it more and more, and guided Catra’s head a little forcefully with her hand. The feline girl grabbed the princess’ ass with both hands and kneaded those powerful muscles strongly. Adora let out a gasp sounding more cheerful, and the relief made Catra renew her tongue’s effort.

Once more, it didn’t take long for Adora to cum, as if she had been ready for it all day, and she squeezed Catra’s head against herself to enjoy every second and every shiver of it. The strength made Catra squeak again, and once she calmed down, Adora suddenly let her go and looked at her, worried she might have hurt her. Catra waved slightly and shook her head.

She-Ra’s clothes reappeared instantly, surprising Catra whose head was still down close between Adora’s legs. And once again, Adora’s expression turned sour and sad. She didn’t let Catra think and dragged her outside.

“Sorry for the delay, we gotta go back to work now!” Adora said with She-Ra’s confidence, but her eyes were wavering. And she ignored the growling behind her.

Catra was starting to feel pretty annoyed. As much as she wanted to indulge Adora who visibly had trouble today, she also had some needs she wanted taken care of. And not only physical ones. But she had no idea how to ask, and was certainly not ready to beg Adora to take care of her.

The last portion of work was expedited fast, as nobody dared to act slow and risk angering an already very visibly pissed Catra. Not even Adora. Only, a rushing She-Ra was not working well. She was clumsy, rash, and barely keeping things together, coming close a few times to collapse the bridge she was supposed to fix.

Catra was restless, anxious at Adora state of mind, but also worried for the safety of everyone around She-Ra. As soon as she could afford according to her schedule, she sent everyone home for the day. Netossa and Spinnerella stayed behind, too bothered by the two girls behaviour to leave.

Adora turned back to her simple self, but that only made her face showing more of her weird pained expressions and made her seemed even more restless. Catra stared at her for a few seconds, then at the two other princesses frozen in place. She growled and sighed loudly enough to startle Adora.

“Adora, we are going for tea, right now!” Catra shouted at the three princesses. Netossa and Spinnerella nodded and breathed deeply, relieved at Catra taking charge to do something about that rampaging Adora.

“Wait, what, tea? Wha-”

“Don’t ask!” Catra grabbed Adora by her shirt and dragged her at a fast pace on the way up through the town.

\-----

Back to their room after a long tea and a lot of talking, Adora and Catra sat on the edge of the bed. The two other princesses had help considerably, and they were calm and smiling once again. They both had a piece of paper with a list of ‘things to help you two communicate’ as Spinnerella put it, and Catra also had a little coloured fabric bag she was quite afraid to open.

“So. Are we doing this?” Adora asked first.

“As if I know! They are _your_ stupid friends!” Catra didn’t meant the _stupid_ part, she thought, but the weirdness of the situation was too much and she couldn’t help it.

“We have nothing to lose for at least trying?”

“Okay…”

“ _Convince Catra to do it._ ”

“What?”

“That’s the first one on my list.” Adora giggled.

“ _What were you feeling today?_ ” Catra read, getting caught by the flow.

“Wait, what was _I_ feeling? Or are you supposed to tell me what _you_ were feeling today?”

“We did both with them earlier. I told you they are weird.” Catra flinched as she continued reading. “ _I know we already talked about it, just talk between the two of you again anyway!_ ”

Adora chuckled. “ _Talk about how you felt today._ It seems we are not getting out of it.”

“We can just ignore them too.”

“We can, but they certainly do know more about relationship than us. We might as well use them for that.” Adora shifted to face Catra’s direction. “I… felt- wanted your body so badly, that I felt guilty about it. And when I saw how sad you looked after making you taking care of me, I panicked and regretted it. I got annoyed when I saw that look on your face, you thought you didn’t deserve me again...”

“I didn’t know I was looking that bad, you know I can’t easily think I’m worthy of you after... I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t see how much you loved me behind your pained face. I mean, it’s fun how everything you think about shows on your face, but when you go down spiralling like that, there is too much at the same time even for my eyes!” Catra chuckled nervously and brushed Adora’s cheek with her hand.

Adora gently pressed a little kiss on Catra’s hand. Catra blushed slightly, and they stayed still, looking in each other’s eyes for a moment. “ _Help Catra with the content of the bag._ Okay? What’s in the bag?”

Catra flinched, but opened it slowly. Inside was a little set of tools to properly care about her claws. There even were explanations and little drawings. She looked at her list again. “ _Open the bag. A girl’s intimate parts are delicate! You need to be careful!_ ” Catra hid her face with her hands, dropping the bag and paper.

Adora softly took her hands and looked closely at her claws. Even retracted they were still long enough, way past her fingertips, to be able to hurt if she wanted to. “I don’t mind them, plus She-Ra can heal me if you-”

“Please do it.” Catra was looking away.

“Catra. If you want me to cut your claws, you need to look at me, otherwise I won’t believe that’s what you want.” Adora voice was soft but serious.

Catra chuckled and looked into Adora’s eyes once more. “It’s not like I’m asking you to tear them out, Adora. You just need to cut so that they can’t hurt you while retracted. I’ll still be able to unsheathed my claws when I need them.” That wasn’t completely accurate, Catra knew they would be shorter, and less sharp when properly filed, but that didn’t matter. She would gladly give that much for Adora.

Adora began taking care of the claws carefully, paying attention to the little notices contained in the bag. “Did you ever take care of them?”

Catra’s cheeks turned slightly red. “I tried to cut them once long ago, with your nail-clipper. It… broke.”

“That was you?! I blamed Kyle for it!”

“And back then, I was happy that made me look scarier, with longer claws.” Catra let her head drop against Adora’s shoulder. The princess touch on her hand was dreamy. Both firm to prevent unwanted movement, and soft to make her feel safe. Catra closed her eyes to enjoy it, and purred.

“You want me to do both hands?”

“Yes. That would feel odd otherwise.” Catra whispered.

She might have fallen asleep for a few minutes, because shortly after, Adora was done and releasing her second hand.

“Here you go. Ask me whenever if you want me- to do it- again.” Adora was still visibly worried at how small the claws looked now.

Catra noticed, and unsheathed and retracted them a few times, then suddenly shredded a pillow to demonstrate, which made Adora laugh. “See, I’m still dangerous!” Catra laughed too, a little smug.

Adora scooped back her list. “ _Voice out Catra’s cat traits and what you like about them._ Woaw, we are going there… Is it actually something you want? You know I like your body, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“Adora, if you make me blush, I’ll probably complain and growl. It doesn’t mean I won’t like it.”

Adora was startled by Catra’s frank words and she blinked in surprise. “You are unusually honest? I mean, it’s a good thing, but I thought it would take a little longer for you to-”

“It’s on my list…” Catra cut her again. She grinned. “I feel like I didn’t give them enough credits for their observation skills. And now I’ll feel like I lose if I give up on their stupid lists!” Both girls laughed softly.

“I like your ears, the way they twitch at sound and touch, their soft skin, how it often makes you purr when I scratch behind them.” Adora started to do just that. “I like your big eyes, I always could see stars in them. And the sweet way you look at me now is making my heart melt. They had been precious little lights in the dark, for me, for ever.” 

Catra blushed, looked away annoyed and growled as _promised_ , and purred to show she liked it too.

“I like your fangs too.” Adora took Catra’s head in her hands and softly made Catra look at her again. She kissed her tenderly, and as soon as Catra’s lips parted, she ran her tongue along one of Catra’s fang. “They make you look a little mischievous, wild, and I like the thrill when you slightly bite me with them.”

Catra chuckled and softly smiled. “Who’s being honest now.” Adora didn’t answer. “It’s… on your list too, right?”

“Something like that. And I won’t _lose_ either!” Adora blushed and went on to not think about the embarrassment. “I like your fur.” Adora slid her hand along Catra’s bare arm. “Its smoothness, your enticing darker patches and stripes.” She gulped. “Its warmth. Its smell.” She whispered, taking Catra in her arms hand nuzzling her neck.

Catra gasped cheerfully at the sudden touch, and pulled Adora closer, the tip of her tail moving excitedly.

“And I love your tail of course,” Adora added. “the way you move it so freely, how it reflects your emotions honestly...” The princess began to caress it gently.

Catra squeaked and tensed up at first, but soon smiled, letting herself enjoying it. After a few moments, she raised her list again and sighed after reading. “I like your hair. That puff is silly, but the way you care about it is cute. And when you finally let your blonde hair down, flowing along your face and over your shoulders, it’s gorgeous.” At the same time, she removed Adora’s hair tie and throw it away somewhere. She ran her fingers in the golden strands softly dropping.

Adora straighten up and laughed when she saw how much Catra was blushing at forcing herself to say those things she wasn’t used to. She was still rubbing Catra’s tail, and she added a little strength in her fingers to encourage her.

“I love your laugh and smile. Your strong arms. The… only place in the world where… I feel safe.” Catra had to pause a second to breathe deeply. “Stars, you know how sensitive the base of my tail is when you are the one touching it!”

“Yes I know!” Adora smirked, but certainly didn’t stop, and read her list once more. She flinched. “Oookay, that’s beginning to be a little too hot maybe???”

“What is it? Are you giving up?” Catra’s curiosity and opportunity to switch back to teasing Adora made her compose herself. She smirked, but her expression switched to an embarrassed smile after reading her own list. “Something about undressing me slowly maybe?”

“Ugh. Yes. You too?”

“Yeah. You don’t want to?” Catra said in her sweet teasing voice, slowly moving her body suggestively before Adora.

“Of course I want to, but you know how that made me feel this morning.”

“Is that bad?” Catra asked quizzically.

“It’s not?” Adora guiltily asked back.

“It’s probably not good to keep doing stuff during meetings and work, but right now we are alone in our room, of course it’s not bad! Stars, why am I the one sounding like a princess!”

“Then why do I feel uncomfortable about it?”

“Adora, we talked about it already, just let yourself _want_ things! It’s okay. Even if it’s my body! I’m yours anyway, remember? You are allowed to not be the perfect selfless hero! Why are you only selfish when you tease me? You have been rubbing my tail non-stop since before without a care, with a smirk on your face!”

Adora deeply breathed. She knew how difficult it was for Catra to talk that much. And she was the one making her do it, not the list.

“Repeat after me! I want you to touch me!” Catra took Adora’s head in her hands and touched her forehead with hers.

“I want to touch you.” Adora whispered honestly.

“That’s not- what?” Catra jumped in surprise. She expected Adora to be reluctant, but not for her to turn it around like that.

“That’s what I want right now. I love when you touch me. That’s not the part I have trouble with… because you’ll do it anyway, for me. But giving you something special, something I’m not sure you want, is the most difficult. Maybe I shouldn’t. She-Ra shouldn’t.” Adora was still whispering, looking guilty, and her speech sped up nervously. “Maybe you don’t want to be touched so often. This morning you were barely looking at me while I couldn’t look away. Maybe-” 

“Okay, I’ll show you how much I want you too. And unlike you, I have stared at your body since for ever. Don’t go thinking I don’t like to look at it. I love it.” Catra kissed Adora again tenderly.

Their tongues timidly slid against each other, like they were discovering their warmth once more. Catra removed Adora’s belt, and unbuttoned her jacket. Slowly, she made the sleeves drop along the princess’ arms.

“I like waking up beside you in the morning.” Catra softly resumed again. “I was very attentively listening to you waking up. Breathing, your heartbeat speeding up, yawning. Your faint smell, sweet and spicy, getting stronger as you looked at me with wanting eyes. I know I didn’t show it, but that was a pretty exciting morning for me too. If not for Sparkles, I would have jumped on you as soon as I saw you were _interested_.” Catra finished taking off the jacket as she talked, and started unbuttoning the shirt under it. Carefully, one button at a time. “Then we had fun during the meeting. You can’t seriously believe I wasn’t aroused after doing that to you, right?” Adora simply nodded at Catra’s question and blushed a little more. “And what happened after… I was waiting for you to touch me too, and you ran away.”

Adora sighed apologetically, and moved her arms slightly back to let Catra slide her shirt off.

Catra knelt down on the floor and unlaced Adora’s boots. “When we parted in the middle of the town, I saw people instantly swarming around you and ogling your muscles. I wanted to run back and scream that your body is mine!” She pulled Adora’s boots off and threw them over her shoulder. “Then, you did _that_ again in the afternoon. And as She-Ra! I couldn’t force you to do anything even if I had wanted to. And all of it would have been fine if you weren’t looking like you were about to cry!”

“It’s not fine!” Adora yelled and dropped on the floor too, embracing Catra tightly. “Even if I had been smiling, it’s not fine. I felt guilty for being selfish, for wanting you for myself, and without thinking I ended up doing something even more selfish and stupid. It’s not fine. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, I’m sorry too for not talking either.” Catra pushed Adora down on her back, and unbuttoned her pants. Overcome by her emotions, Catra pulled both pants and underwear down, but they got stuck around Adora’s knees. Both girls froze a second, before giggling nervously.

Adora’s chuckle soon turned cheerful and she propped herself up on her elbows. “Maybe we can redo the day from here.” She pointed at her half down clothes.

“You are thinking that way now?” Catra nose twitched.

“Catra, I’m half naked, being undressed by the one I love, by you. Stars yes I think about that! I just need to know that we are okay now... or what I can do for us to be okay.”

“Dummy.” Catra smiled timidly.

“I know.” Adora dropped on her back again and opened her arms at Catra, who jumped in the embrace instantly. She began fondling Catra’s ears softly, and grabbed her list lost somewhere on the bed.

“Hey, we didn’t even finish the undressing part! Don’t cheat!” Adora dropped the paper and led her hand at the base of Catra’s tail once more. For a long moment, she focused all her attention on making crystal clear how much she liked touching Catra’s body. And the feline girl purred and meowed happily in response.

However, as soft as Adora’s touch was, Catra soon stopped purring and her happy smile turned into another kind of delighted expression. She began to breathe a little more heavily, and the increasing caress from her princess made her gasp a little moan. At the realisation that she broke Catra’s _peaceful cuddle time_ , Adora froze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Aaaadooooraaaaaa! We can do it at _your_ pace too!” Catra sat up, straddling Adora’s waist, and bending sideway and backward gracefully, she finally freed Adora’s legs from her clothes. Then bent forward again and stopped her lips an inch apart from Adora’s, looking tenderly into her eyes.

The princess bridged the gap instantly and started to pull up Catra’s top slowly. The sensation as her fingers rubbed against the fur made her sigh blissfully as always. She took Catra’s upper underwear with it too, so that her fingers wouldn’t have to leave the smoothness of the fur at all. She stopped midway though, realising that going further would mean breaking the kiss and Catra chuckled at her indecision.

“Forget about the slow part for today.” Catra leant back slightly and raised her arms to let Adora pull her clothes off quickly. She took Adora’s own underwear off as swiftly while they were separated and resumed kissing as soon as that was taken care of.

For a moment, they enjoyed the sensation of their breasts pressed together, their chests moving at the rhythm of their breathings, and the sounds of their heartbeats.

Adora tried to untie Catra’s pants, without much success with their body glued against each other. Catra skilfully shifted her lower body slightly to the side, removed pants and underwear in one graceful motion, without leaving Adora’s lips.

With both girls completely naked, the atmosphere turned hot pretty fast. Their hands wandering all over the other’s body, the memories of the night before came back to them. They blushed at the same time understanding what the other was thinking. However, Adora hid her face in her hands in frustration soon after.

“How did I messed up today so badly after that wonderful night.”

“Adora, if I ever learnt a lesson the hard way, it’s that as long as you are alive, you can try to correct your mistakes. Today isn’t over yet. And since you made… _we_ made such friends, that are not scared to scold and give us advice even about our bedroom time, we’ll be okay.” Catra grabbed Adora’s hands and pulled them away from her face. “You asked what you can do for us to be okay. I hate to say it, but just talk to me, and if you have no more to say, kiss me!” Catra was furiously blushing, and only ignoring her desire to shut up for Adora’s sake.

With Catra’s hands still on her own, Adora pulled them to her mouth and kissed them. “I love you. Don’t you ever think you don’t deserve me ever again. You are amazing, Catra, and beautiful.”

Catra turned away and growled. “Don’t expect me to be that open ever again. What’s next on your list anyway?” As she tried to change the subject, she was faintly smiling.

Adora managed to get her paper back, and shortly flinched and smiled wryly. “Hmm, something about massages, and using that as training to tell the other what feels good or not?”

“Training for wha-?” Catra gasped. “They don’t mean-”

“Yeah, that’s the next thing on the list, talking about what feels good in bed.” Adora laughed nervously, half embarrassed, half at Catra’s face redder than her own.

“Rrrrg, just read the rest so we can then forget about it!” Catra growled again.

“Who’s cheating now! But we can keep the massages for another day, maybe. What about your list?”

Catra quickly read and laughed shortly. “ _Making Adora say what she wants!_ That’s gonna be difficult!” Her voice turned sweet and teasing again.

“I already told-”

“I’m pretty certain they mean in more details-” Catra’s sweet voice cracked. “And I’m supposed to do it as a reward? Those two are seriously crazy!”

“Oh, you intended to make me say it and _not_ do it?” Now it was Adora’s time to tease in her smug voice. “I want…” Adora paused on purpose waiting for Catra’s reaction.

“We are doing it?” Catra asked scared at Adora’s sudden determination.

“You gonna quit?” Adora smirked.

“Shit. Fine. Talk.”

Adora’s smirk dropped and she breathed deeply, looking shyly at Catra. “I… kinda... want-you-to-use-your-tail-again-and-I-want-to-touch-you-during-it-so-I-can-forget-about-this-stupid-morning!”

Catra chuckled at Adora’s clumsiness, yet finding it adorable. She kissed the embarrassed princess and sat up, once more straddling her waist. She dropped the tip of her tail on Adora’s knee, slowly circling around it.

Catra started to knead Adora’s breasts. The princess squeaked in surprise, having somehow forgotten that Catra using her tail meant her hands were free. Her own hands began to run along Catra’s laps.

The tip of the tail began to slowly slide up along Adora’s thigh, before slightly brushing between her legs and running down along the other thigh. Her right hand’s forefinger playfully mirrored the tail’s movements on Catra’s thigh.

After a few times tracing each other’s legs, Adora was visibly struggling to stay silent. Catra was slowly drawing circles with her hips, making her ass and legs rub against Adora and her fur warmly caressing along the princess’ body. 

With also her chest being rubbed and tickled, and her thighs brushed, Adora bit her lower lip to stop herself from whining loudly. At the sight, Catra’s smile turned a little smug and the next time her tail was sliding up, she stopped it around Adora’s crotch and poked it a few times.

Adora still managed to stay quiet. Catra pinched her nipples between her fingers, and finally Adora let a delighted moan escape. Catra rubbed and twirled her fingers a little more, and made her tail trace Adora’s slit up and down a few times, earning another blissed sound from Adora’s mouth.

Still mirroring her, the princess’ fingers moved along Catra’s bottom lips and impatiently poked slightly inside. Catra closed her eyes and tried to focus on her own hands and tail movements. Nonetheless, her hips were starting to move eagerly against Adora’s fingers. Realising how much Catra had been waiting for it, Adora dived two fingers effortlessly inside, making the feline girl gasp joyfully in relief.

She plunged her tail as far as she could inside Adora in response, and began moving in and out without waiting. Adora slowly spread her legs open to ease the movements inside her, helping the tail reach further. Both girls’ breaths became heavy fast, and they stopped trying to be quiet anymore.

With her hand squeezed between her waist and Catra, Adora couldn’t do much more than grind with the tip of her fingers. But at the elated moan and face of her girlfriend above her, she guessed it was enough for now.

In addition, Adora’s sent was melting Catra’s reason, and she began to move her hips more strongly when the princess suddenly rubbed her clit with her free hand. Little shivers were running throughout her entire body, in time with Adora’s movement and her own, and she could feel her fur stand slightly on end.

Catra was already nearing the edge, and she used her control over the situation to slow herself while she could make Adora catch up. And it was easier done than said, with her tail frantically pumping while her hands were fondling Adora’s perfect breasts.

She made her tail shudder, the same way she would normally use to get rid of water, and Adora moaned her name to encourage her. She meowed shortly in response. The princess’s vagina squeezed her tail delightfully at the sound, making Catra let her voice out without restraint.

Catra sped up her grind against Adora’s fingers and her tail’s motion and started to whine Adora’s name too. The sweet voice made Adora melt in turn, and a few seconds of it were enough to send her cumming strongly, her entire body trembling under Catra.

The feline girl finally let herself pass the edge too, and she sped her movements up a last time to make sure both of them could enjoy the moment to its end.

Slowing and calming down, Catra opened her eyes again and smiled shyly down at Adora, also smiling back. She was ready to collapse on Adora for a moment, but the princess sat up first.

Adora grabbed Catra’s butt with both hand, and lifted her up to the edge of the bed. Adora still kneeling on the floor leant down between Catra’s legs and buried her face against Catra’s crotch. She cheerfully sighed at the smooth feeling of the fur on her face. That was not a feeling she could get tired of.

She made a few slow licks along Catra’s slit, to see how the feline girl would respond. Very sensitive from the previous action, Catra mostly unconsciously grabbed Adora’s head with both hands and pressed her gently against her to make sure she would not stop there.

Adora getting the message resumed her tongue’s work, while her hands started to caress everywhere between Catra’s waist and the back of her powerful thigh. That far down meant slightly lifting Catra up, and the little loss of balance made her lean on her arms and put some weight over Adora’s head. 

The princess gasp was stifled between Catra’s legs, but the feeling of Catra’s hands in her hair made her forget any discomfort. She dived her tongue further inside and tried as much as possible to rub Catra’s hooded clit with her nose in her movements, simultaneously enjoying the brush of the fur.

Adora tighten her grip on Catra’s ass, and pulled it slightly forward. The feline girl curled, pushing her crotch against Adora’s mouth, and leaning over her blonde head, relying on the princess hands to hold her. She spread her thighs and bent her knees, resting her ankles around Adora’s neck.

Adora wiggled her tongue, licking as fervently as she could, and Catra started to grind herself against it. Adora found a spot on the upper wall that seemed to make Catra shudder at every rub of her tongue, and intensely focused on it.

“Oh stars yes!” Catra moaned uncharacteristically.

Adora giggled shortly, and started to knead Catra’s ass, enjoying both the firmness of her strong muscles and the fur’s softness. Catra’s tail tightly rolled around one of Adora’s arm to encourage her.

Catra curled a little tighter, making it harder for Adora to breathe. After a vain attempt at pulling back, restrained by Catra’s powerful legs, Adora switched tactics. She raised her head slightly, getting her nose free, and rested her mouth on Catra’s clit. Before the feline girl could complain, she started to suck on it.

Catra seemed to melt around her princess. With a flick of her tongue, Adora unhooded the little bud and started to lick it bare, tenderly but fervently. The sensation made Catra jolt straight and she clench Adora’s head under her fingers. At Adora’s squeak, she switched to massaging her scalp strongly instead, focusing on not hurting her. That also helped her not lose it when Adora started to suck again.

Catra was panting heavily, and every touch of Adora’s tongue was like a warm wave of pleasure coursing through her entire body. Approaching a fierce orgasm, she couldn’t hold herself up anymore and collapsed on her back.

Adora used the opportunity to switch back to licking inside Catra, to that delicious spot from before, that instantly made Catra yell her name. And since she didn’t have to hold Catra up anymore, she twirled the lonely raw clit between her fingers in place of her mouth.

A few more wiggles of Adora’s tongue, and Catra was cumming, trembling violently, gasping a mix of meows and moans, and still pulling Adora’s head forcibly down. A gush of clear liquid squirted against the princess’ face, surprising both girls. 

Catra was in no position to really care about it right now, and Adora started to curiously lap and gulp it, trying to get as much of the strange taste as she could.

After a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Catra blinked and looked down. Her fur between her legs was a wet mess, and Adora licking there, drenched, made her giggle and blush slightly. Noticing the heterochromatic eyes on her, Adora looked back at them lovingly. She made a last silly exaggerated lick to make Catra chuckle again, and wiped her face briefly on the bed sheets, before climbing up next to Catra. She kissed her tenderly and Catra embraced her tightly.

“I love you.” Adora said simply.

Catra smiled. “I love you too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too?”

“I love you!”

“I... don’t tell me…”

“Yeah, on the list too. But I mean it.” Adora giggled and smiled brightly.

Catra smiled back honestly, and blindly grabbed her paper once more. “ _Good luck! Remember to have fun! Sex is a way to enjoy you bodies, it shouldn’t be too serious!_ They are nice.”

Adora giggled. “I have that one too.”

Catra laughed. “PS: Also use your imagination, If I had a tail…” Catra jumped. “No no no, they are too weird after all!”

Adora laughed too. Until she read the last line on her own paper. She tensed up and looked anxious for a moment.

“Adora?” Catra asked worried.

“Would you mind if we try… something… special?”

“You mean, something more than using my tail or you eating me up or whatever we did yesterday?”

Adora sat up and concentrated for a moment. Catra sat up too, looking about to panic, only kept in place by her curiosity. Suddenly, Adora’s eyes glowed an intense blue and her sword manifested before her. Catra relaxed, anxiety replaced by admiration, and a little proud of having such an extraordinary girlfriend, but still very curious.

The sword’s shape slowly began changing. The blade rounded in a thin flexible bumpy tube, shrunk to the _appropriate_ length, that Catra unmistakably understood by the blue stare directed right up between her legs, and the handle mirrored the shape. The guard disappeared, safe from the crystal marking the middle of the _thing_.

The sword dropped on the bed and Adora’s eyes, back to their normal blue-grey colour were darting all over the room anxiously waiting for Catra’s reaction.

“You didn’t make that just because of the list, right?” Catra asked uneasy.

“No no. I had thought about it since I understood I could do anything with the sword again. And I had two endless days reconstructing the Sea Gate, manipulating magic in all ways possible, alone with my thoughts about us finally together?” Adora’s eyes finally stopped vaguely somewhere on the bed, very embarrassed.

Catra took her princess head in her hands and kissed her again, making that anxious look she hated disappear. “I’m lucky to have such a _caring_ girlfriend. But isn’t the sword supposed to be a little too hard and dangerous?” She smirked kindly.

“I can turn it into anything, like a grapple and rope, so…” Adora poked the sword with a finger, demonstrating that it was soft and flexible. “And I can turn into She-Ra if I start losing control.”

Catra hesitantly pushed a finger against the object. It was magically warm and smooth. As she pushed a little more strongly, she noticed a slight wave rippling through the other half of it. Adora blushed. She tried it again. Every movement on one side was sending a little wave on the other.

“I told you I had too much time to think about it.” Adora whined.

Bothered by her princess hesitancy, Catra pulled the sword close and positioned herself in front of her. It was enough to make Adora understand that Catra was ready to try, and she timidly smiled and spread her legs, intertwining them with Catra’s.

They pushed forward until their crotch touched and clung to each other’s shoulders to stay close enough to kiss again and again. Their tongues vividly clashed. They rubbed their bodies together, ran their fingers along the other’s skin without aim, only thinking of getting warm once more. 

Catra dropped her hands down between them, rubbing Adora with one and herself with the other, letting the princess in charge of holding both of them up with her perfect arms. She rubbed wildly, impatiently. The sent coming up to her from both of them became stronger.

Parting from the kiss, Catra nuzzled Adora’s neck. She bit and sucked, ran her fang on the skin, leaving little marks and red spots. She knew they would disappear shortly, unlike the other scars on Adora’s body. And the hand on her head encouraging her, fondling her ears, was proof it was okay.

She let herself enjoy the moment plainly, and her little moans made Adora all warm and fuzzy too in no time. She continued rubbing, down, until the wetness dripped on her fingers from both of them, and she grabbed the sword again.

Catra backed off a little, and pushed the sword inside her hesitantly. The magical texture felt weird, but her body was hungry for it, and she had no trouble pushing it all the way inside her. Adora’s size estimation was perfect, and a little disturbing at the same time.

Catra guided the other end against Adora, waiting, shivering from her impatience. Catra giggled. Adora had always been like that. Hesitant, spiralling, until she started, and then nothing could stop her.

She pushed slowly inside. Adora’s little squeezes around the sword sent gentle waves on Catra’s end and she couldn’t help but gasp loudly. Before Adora could worry, she pushed again. A stronger thrill made her straighten and let out a soft squeak. Adora’s smug smirk was telling she did it on purpose this time. Catra pushed again all the way in, until her lips were touching Adora’s and their clit pressed against each other’s.

Without even moving on the outside, the waves echoing inside, rippling along the sword back and forth, responding to each of the girls’ clenches and shudders made them melt quickly. They enjoyed it like that for a moment, until they both dropped on their backs in a whimper at a particularly strong sensation.

Catra suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable being far from Adora, in an odd way. The princess sensed it and grabbed her hand gently. They locked eyes together and Adora started to move, making the sword pump in and out of them slowly.

The sword answered to it as if it had its own will, sometimes sticking to Adora and sliding inside Catra, sending stronger waves to Adora’s side in exchange. Sometimes the other way around. Catra guessed Adora was directing it with her magic, but right now wasn’t the time to study it.

The slight discomfort soon left Catra and she began to truly savour the magical experience. That was different from Adora’s fingers or tongue. That was more raw, crude, unpredictable. The gentle natural feeling from Adora’s body was the best, but that magic was hers too, and Catra had no reason to reject it.

Still looking in each other’s eyes, they could feel the love between them. And lust. Lot of it, as they started to move faster. Catra’s pride came back, and with a little smug smirk, she propped her upper body up and took control of the movement.

Gently immobilising one of Adora’s leg, Catra grabbed the other with both hands to help rock her hips stronger. Not wanting to let Catra do only as she pleased, Adora tried to move against it and raised her upper body up, only to flop down again in a delighted whine at a sudden thrill inside her, provoked by a strong squeeze from a grinning Catra. That’s right, she had been given a new toy, and she was definitely going to use it to her advantage.

To make her _victory_ perfectly clear, Catra circled a finger around Adora’s clit. After enjoying the princess’ pleading eyes for a moment, she started to rub it softly and Adora began to moan quietly.

Catra realised that in this position, she could enjoy all of Adora. Her blissful face, her sweating body, her abs and every other muscles tensing up at her ministrations, her golden hair, messy yet beautifully spread on the bed, the strong sent coming from all around her. And since Adora was now loud enough, even at that distance, her delighted voice was almost as exciting for Catra as the wave inside her.

She strengthened her actions and squeezes, and before she could thing about it, an orgasm hit her, making her whole body tremble again. She had no time to slow down that Adora was cumming too, sending another wave of shudder along the sword.

Both girls stopped a short moment to calm down. Then Catra started moving again, still breathing heavily and staggering. Adora smirked, kind of, her face still mostly looking delighted from before. She propped herself on her knees and pushed Catra down on her back, and started her turn to eagerly move against Catra, making the sword resume its sliding and rippling waving again.

Adora leant down on one hand and grabbed Catra’s ear with the other and started to fondle it tenderly. The gap between the soft attention on her ear and the rough movement down made Catra giggle. Once again, the sword bent its shape to accommodate the new position, proudly following the motion instead of trying to get out.

Adora closed her eyes for a second and concentrated again. When she opened them again, the sword started to vibrate lowly. Catra squeaked at the novelty and grasped the bed sheets forcibly. At her reaction, Adora’s smirk got more smug and the vibration stronger.

Catra’s body was starting to get numb, and there was no way for her to take back control of the action. She tried to breathe deeply, between two intense waves of pure excitement.

And she let go. The intense emotions and Adora’s warmth above her made her think honestly. The love of her life was taking care of her, and she was enjoying it. She smiled at the thought. She wouldn’t mind taking control again, of course, but sometimes, she could simply accept and let it to Adora and the difficult part, show it to her.

She grabbed Adora’s head gently and pulled herself up, instead of dragging it down, enough to kiss her princess, and her tongue timidly slipped between the lips, but waited for Adora to lead the dance. The princess dropped her smug smirk away and returned the kiss.

Adora greedily rolled her tongue around Catra’s. She bent down until Catra’s head was comfortably laying on the bed once more. The kiss became more voluptuous and a blink from Adora made the sword’s shudder even stronger.

Adora pumped faster, pushing each stroke completely in. Catra’s tail grabbed Adora’s waist desperately to encourage the movement, and every time the two bodies clashed together, the girls gasped against each other’s lips.

Catra’s hands were wandering aimlessly in Adora’s sweaty messy hair, not minding the strands falling on her face. And her princess was still caressing her ears. Adora’s sweet sent was so close. The sword was hitting far inside her, the shudder and the occasional waves sent at Adora’s squeezes and motions too.

Adora quickly made Catra cum again, strongly, for a long time, trembling as always and trying to shout Adora’s name. The feline girl lost track of reality for a second. She might have cum twice in a row. Adora probably had too, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that Adora was still moving and making her feel good once more. She had managed to keep her claws retracted, she was proud of that. And they were still kissing.

The magic started to waver and the sword lost its substance. Adora stopped a second and looked at Catra with a warm and wanting smile. Catra nodded.

Adora’s eyes glowed intensely blue, her skin brighten, and She-Ra easily regain control of her magic. Her side of the sword grew bigger, that made it look silly and both girls giggled shortly at its new shape. And Adora pushed it in herself and Catra once again, the even so stronger vibration making both girls focus on the sensation.

With her renewed strength, Adora moved even wilder. Catra now in the perfect place to do so, she started to nibble and knead the princess’ breasts. She-Ra’s face was confident as always, but Catra could see in her eyes, that behind, Adora wouldn’t last long. She wouldn’t either herself.

The added touch of vivid magic to the sword made its pleasure irresistible. Enveloped in Adora’s magic and physical warmth, Catra let her body and mind indulge in the blissful feeling. Her little meows once again having a powerful effect on Adora.

The girls looked into each other’s eyes, and it didn’t take long for both of them to approach that delightful edge once more. The sword went crazy, waves rippling through it, jiggling inside the two. Catra and Adora trembled together once more in a fierce orgasm, and the sword kept shaking as long as it took for them to fully enjoy every last bit of it. The magic went somewhat wild around them as the sword vanished, in a display of colourful lights all over the room, adding to the blissful effect, and slowly disappearing in a perfect afterglow.

Adora turned back to normal and briefly kissed Catra once more before collapsing on her. She nuzzled Catra’s neck in an attempt to show she was still conscious. Catra embrace her tightly and her tail rolled around Adora’s leg tenderly. She delicately brushed the princess’ hair out of their faces and dropped a little kiss on Adora’s cheek.

“That was amazing.” Catra let out another little extra honesty for the night.

Adora growled, still unable to move. “Good. I think I overdid it a bit.”

“Worth it?” Catra giggled, pretty certain of the answer.

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two girls stayed still for a little time, not wanting to fall asleep too soon, not ready to let go of the other. Catra softly caressed Adora’s back. She curled around the princess, embracing her tightly with her legs as well.

Another growl. But from Adora’s stomach this time. Catra laughed and loosened her embrace. Adora raised her head embarrassed and looked at Catra. “What? We didn’t eat anything since lunch! And I… kinda skipped most of it because I wasn’t feeling well and-”

“Adora, let’s get something to eat.” Catra cut her and instantly switched to her sweet teasing voice to continue. “If you can move, that is.” Pushing Adora gently aside, she stood up gracefully and looked down at the princess.

Adora growled again, and painfully sat up. Catra extended a hand to her, smiling softly, and once Adora took it, she pulled the princess on her feet. They stumbled to put on some clothes hastily, and made their way clumsily to Bright Moon’s kitchen, in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole tea talk is part of another work in [my main serie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056884): [Catra, tea, cookies, a cat and three princesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926975)  
> I know those lists don't make much sense! Please share what you think!
> 
>  **Adora’s list:**  
>  1) Convince Catra to follow the lists.  
> 2) Talk about how you felt today.  
> 3) Help Catra with the content of the bag.  
> 4) Voice out Catra's cat traits and what you like about them.  
> 5) Forget your pretend perfect self and be honest about them!!  
> 6) Undressing each other slowly may be lot of fun. Think of it as unwrapping a present before enjoying its content!  
> 7) Massages! A perfect way to forget a hard day of work and enjoy yourselves. Also practice saying what you like or not during it, and...  
> 8) … then do the same with sex.  
> 9) Tell her how much you love her! Never guess that she knows already!  
> 10) Good luck! Remember to have fun! Sex is a way to enjoy your bodies, it shouldn’t be too serious!  
> PS: And you have She-Ra’s magic, use your imagination!
> 
>  **Catra’s list:**  
>  1) What were you feeling today?  
> 2) I know we already talked about it, just talk between the two of you again anyway!  
> 3) Open the bag. A girl’s intimate parts are delicate! You need to be careful!  
> 4) Be honest at Adora’s compliments.  
> 5) Put in words what you like about her too!  
> 6) Undressing each other slowly may be lot of fun. Think of it as unwrapping a present before enjoying its content!  
> 7) Making Adora say what she wants!  
> 8) Then do it if you want it too.  
> 9) Tell her how much you love her! Never guess that she knows already!  
> 10) Good luck! Remember to have fun! Sex is a way to enjoy your bodies, it shouldn’t be too serious!  
> PS: Also use your imagination, if I had a tail...

**Author's Note:**

> I did take some liberties with She-Ra transformation. Entrapta will happily explain when given the chance! *wink*  
> Thanks for reading! All my She-Ra works are related, [check my main serie for more informations!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056884)


End file.
